


Impotence

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [17]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	1. Chapter 1

It would be a brief exchange. [Elspeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=35116256) came to the mouth of the Warren and waited for her. Standing in her navy and gray, yellow eyes sharp and alert, her brown hair carefully pulled back around her head fins, a short sword attached to her hip. She didn’t want to be here. [Astra](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=38320673) didn’t blame her. But like a good daughter, she’d come because Johanna had told her to come.

Elspeth looked beyond Astra into the dark mouth of the Warren. “I was waiting,” she said softly, her voice monotone but frills pressed back in annoyance. “What took you, it’s well past midnight.”

“Contrary to what you think not even we can move about the Warren penalty-free,” Astra said and stepped out into the starlight. [Aten](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=38320671) came up to her side, his arms laden with two freshly hatched skydancers so new that their down was still stuck in clumps from their egg. They hung against his chest, sleeping, wings drooping against their backs. “We came when we could.”

Elspeth worried her lower lip, “Just them?” she asked, eyes on the rosette pelted hatchlings.

“Yes,” Astra said. “Just two. I hope you brought a boat.” Elspeth was far too small of stature to carry two hatchlings.

“Yeah,” she said. “Over here,” and with a little hop, she left the mouth of the Warren. Aten followed her and Astra picked up the end of the line. They walked down the muddy bank to a clump of cattails where Elspeth showed them a raft hidden in the reeds. “Here,” she said.

“That’s sufficient. Tell Johanna next time to be more prepared,” Astra practically scoffed. The ‘raft’ was barely some sticks held together by twine.

“Well you didn’t give us a lot of time here,” Elspeth hissed.

“I expected more from-

“Ladies, please, not now,” Aten said softly and sloshed through the muck to the raft to gently set the two hatchlings down on the wood. The raft tipped a little but Aten made sure it was stable before climbing back out of the mud to dry land next to Astra. One of the hatchlings grumbled in their sleep and shifted a little but didn’t wake. “There, let us be done with it.”

Elspeth hesitated and looked at Astra. “Don’t you… want to see them off?” she asked.

“See what off? Those parasites? Good riddance,” Astra said. She still seethed about what Azazel had done to her, that her rapist not only got her pregnant but was very interested in their brood. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing them, touching them, knowing them. She’d take that gratification, that smug self-satisfaction, from him. She knew Azazel would be furious in the morning to find their spawn gone but she didn’t care. He deserved nothing. And they were  _her_  children. If she wanted to give them to Johanna to do with as she thought best that she could and she knew Azazel was too skittish to leave the Warren. He didn’t want to be known. “I hope they survive but they are not my children, they are my burden.”

Elspeth’s fins flicked back, “Okay,” she said softly, sadly even. She looked at Aten as if he could make Astra act differently. No one could make Astra do anything she didn’t want to. She hopped lightly onto the raft and grabbed a rope just under the water’s surface and gave it a few firm tugs. Elspeth gasped when she was jerked forward and Astra watched coldly as the raft faded out of easy sight in the darkness.

“I’m going back to sleep,” Astra said and walked back towards the mouth of the Warren. Aten muttered something about washing the mud off his legs before doing the same.


	2. Chapter 2

She was alone in her room the lights dim, the candles burned down to nearly nothing. She wasn’t sure what time it was. The rising and falling of the sun had little baring in the Warren which had no windows, no way to see outside light. It might have been late or it might have been early.

Astra idly fingered her long starlight colored hair while deep in thought. She was thinking about Azazel and all her thoughts were violent. She was plotting, planning. Carefully, slowly, so he would never see it coming. He was a fool to underestimate her and think she’d just take the vile defilement of her body lightly.

As it was he was already furious with her. She’d managed to spirit their spawn away before he even knew they’d hatched and they were far from his grasp with Johanna now. What their fate was Astra didn’t know. She didn’t care either. 

There was a soft rapping on her door. She didn’t move but did stop touching her hair. “Enter,” she called in a strong tone. The door eased open and closed softly behind him. She looked at who it was and smiled a little. It was Aten. “Hey, did you need something?” she asked.

She saw the answer in his face but his voice asked a different question. “How are you holding up?”

“What?” she asked as he approached from the doorway to stand beside her. Even if she hadn’t been sitting she’d have to look up at him.

“After the other night, with Elspeth.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” she said dismissively.

A frown marred Aten’s handsome face. “You gave her your hatchlings-

“I’m fine,” she snapped. “I don’t care about them,” it came out as a snarl. He leaned back a little. “Those  _things_  weren’t my children. They were Azazel’s infection. I am glad to be rid of them so I won’t be reminded of what he did to me, what he promised to do  _again_  to me.”

Aten was uneasy. “I see,” he said softly. “I was just worried for you.”

“I know. I’m fine. I am not thinking of them, I do not care,” she said dismissively.

“Alright,” Aten said in nearly a whisper. “Goodnight, then,” and he leaned down and gently kissed her temple. “Sleep well.”

“Goodnight,” was all she said, not looking at him. His frown deepened before he finally left, leaving as quietly as he’d entered.

Astra sat in silence for several minutes before lightly putting her hand on her stomach. Rage filled her and her face twisted with hate making the hand ball into a tight fist as a few furious tears leaked out of her eyes. Damn Azazel. Damn him.


End file.
